Surviving Order 66
by Rylee87
Summary: Nova Star and her Master went to deal with a group of Separatists, but what they did not know was the betrayal that would soon happen throughout the galaxy.


I was running through the forest planet of Riapsed. How did this happen? Nothing was making any sense and I had no way to contact anyone. My ally I was with is dead so now I am alone. I soon found a cave to hide in until my attackers leave, but how long that will be I have no idea.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Nova Star and I am a Jedi. My master and I came to the Riapsed planet on a mission. We had a group of clone troopers with us, but what we didn't know then was they would be part of the Jedi downfall.

My master and I thought this mission would be easy. There were only a small group of separatists to deal with. How wrong we were.

As we were walking through the forest I got a bad feeling, but I didn't know why. I told my master and he told me it was probably nothing.

"Master, I just can't shake this feeling that I have."

"We are getting close to the separatists. I'm sure you're feeling is because of them."

My master was very wise and I knew not to argue with him, but I knew my feeling wasn't about the separatists. It was about something else though I have no idea what.

We continued on, but I still couldn't shake the bad feeling I had. I continuously looked around us in case there was an ambush waiting. We were only a few feet away from the separatists and my master reminded me of the plan. I nodded and was ready for battle.

Before we made our move I felt a disturbance in the force. I looked behind me and I saw the clone troopers holding their blasters towards me and my master.

"Master, the clone troopers turned on us."

My master turned around just in time to block an attack. We didn't know why they were attacking us, but we started fighting them and hopefully we can get out of here to find out what is going on.

We tried to fight through the clone troopers and make it back to our ship, but they were blocking us. I think they knew what we were trying to do and they were doing everything to stop us.

I was blocking laser fires from two clone troopers as two more one advanced on me from either side. The two troopers on my sides fired at me so I duck and the lasers hit the opposite trooper. Then I turned my attention back to the two in front of me. I ran at them and decapitated one and impaled the other one through the stomach.

I looked over at my master; he seemed to be doing all right. I saw a clone trooper coming up behind him so I ran over there and stabbed him in the back.

Soon all the clone troopers were dead, but I had a feeling that this battle wasn't over yet. I looked around to see if there was anyone hiding.

"Nova, let us return to the ship."

I nodded and then we walked back to our ship, but I was still on alert.

We were half way to our ship when I thought I heard a noise so I looked behind me, but saw no one. Maybe we were out of harms way and I was just being paranoid, though I can't shake the feeling that something else is going t happen.

I turned back around and saw my master had stopped.

"What is it, Master?"

"Nova, run." I looked at him in puzzlement. "Nova, you need to run."

Just then more clone troopers jumped down from the trees and started firing at us. My master told me to run, but I wanted to stay and fight. I wasn't going to leave him here to die. I wonder where these troopers came from, but now wasn't the time to dwell on that. We needed to get out of here.

I was fighting off five clone troopers so I couldn't see how my master was doing, but I hoped he was doing all right. I blocked their laser fires and knocked out two as I sent the laser fires at them. Then I threw my lightsaber and impaled one of the clone troopers.

The last two troopers were encircling me. I kept still and powered down my lightsaber. I knew the clone troopers thought I was giving up, but that was far from what I was doing.

The troopers fired their lasers and at that time I jumped up to one of the trees, letting the lasers hit each of the clone troopers. I jumped down just in time to see my master get shot by a trooper. He looked at me and told me to run. Then he fell to the ground.

I wanted to fight, but I knew that I could not take on all the clone troopers myself. I took one last look at my former master and then ran through the woods; the clone troopers right behind me.

So many thoughts were racing through my mind and none of them could be answered until I get out of here. Then another question popped into my mind. What has happened to the other Jedi? Have they had a similar encounter with their clone troopers? I knew nothing of the chaos that was happening throughout the galaxy.

I soon came to a water fall; it looked treacherous. I heard the clone troopers getting closer. I had no other choice but to jump. I just hope that I would survive the fall. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and jumped.

I hit the water and it felt like a hundred needles were poking me. I ignored the pain and swam to the surface.

The current was strong and it started moving me down river. I tried to keep my head above water, but at some points the waves pushed me down. Some times I struggled to get back to the surface.

I saw a branch hanging down from a tree so I decided to grab it and try to pull myself out. I grabbed the branch just in time and started climbing. I was half way out when I heard a snap. I looked at the branch and saw that it was breaking. I tried to hurry, but I wasn't fast enough, the branch broke and I was plunged back into the water.

I tried to swim back to the surface, but the current had dragged me down. And then everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in a cave. I just sat and stared out of the cave and watched the waves of the water. I still can't believe what is happening and I have no way to contact anyone unless I get to the ship. I wonder if the clone troops were still out there.

I leaned against the side of the cave and pulled my knees close to me and rested my head. So many questions were unanswered. I wonder what will happen now and if the clone troops will think me dead and leave. What has happened to the other Jedi? I guess I can only wonder for now.

**When I started writing this I was thinking of only writing a one-shot. If people want me to continue with the story I will. Just let me know. **


End file.
